Tsarena Ronove's Peerage/King and Queens
The following is the list of the King and Queens of Tsarena Ronové's Peerage. The King, Tsarena Ronové, known as the Arcane Botano, is a primary Wizard-Type and secondary Power-Type, using her signature hereditary technique, Azure Pale Botano. Her Queen, Soujirou Tatsuno, known as the Woodland Dragon Conqueror, is a primary Support-Type and secondary Power-Type, wielding the three Emerald Morgue Sacred Gears: Equalise Equip, Epitaph Wisp Core and Psycho Camouflage. The Evil Dragon, Luggwye, known as the Haugh Wood Dragon, formerly the Sockburn Dragon, is a primary Power-Type and secondary Support-Type, using his impenetrable emerald scale-hide as an unfindable camouflage and an absolute defense against all attacks except from dragon-slayer weapons. Tsarena Ronové (King) Appearance Tsarena appears as average height for a girl her physical age at 152cm, and her three sizes in cm are B84/W58/H83. Her hair initially appeared almost all black with some strands of white, but it was later revealed that her hair is also covered in several strands of bronze red hair. Her eyes also appear green, that changes shades from light to dark to reflect her mood. Like all devils, she has bat-like wings that she keeps hidden most of the time. Personality Despite her apparent age, Tsarena acts like a child, often acting on impulse and without rational thought. Her most joy throughout the day is making Soujirou stutter or go pale and flushed. The reason for this may be linked to either her lack of peerage members with easy rattles, or her place as part of a cadet branch of the main House of Tsarena and lack of social responsibility. Though on certain occasions, she can act with coordination and strategy; when need be, she can act as a leader and fully capable of utilizing her peerage members to the best of their abilities and respective strengths. History Born the third child and second daughter of Torterra Ronové and Cradily Balam, Tsarena quickly became the sixth-in-line to the Marquis of the Ronové Clan after the Great War took the lives of her father, her grandfather, Lord Kesnaught, and her elder brother Shinotic and elder sister Lulantis. Her family entered the Anti-Satan Faction in order to establish peace between the three factions, in which the internal conflict took the life of her aunt, Pujin, and badly injured her uncle, Draapyon Barbatos. After the war had been called to ceasefire, her uncle Simisage became the official Marquis Ronové. He allowed Tsarena, her mother and younger sister and brother, Lilyra and Pansage, to remain part of the family and on Ronové Lands, but made it clear that they were no longer a part of the main branch. Due to her unique heritage, Tsarena not only managed to develop the Ronové Clan's signature magic power, Azure Pale Botano, as well as the ability to tame Canines in inherited from her great-great-grandmother, but from her Balam side, she obtained greater physical strength that she sometime recklessly forgets she has. Her mother's side also gave her primarily black hair that overpowered her family's green. After receiving her evil pieces, she recruited Shunji Masako as her mutated Knight, Chiba Takeshi as her Pawn of five pieces, Yagura Suzue as her Rook, and Kairou Mizue as her mutated Pawn. Plot Powers and Abilities High Demonic Power: Tsarena has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, creating images, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others. *'Azure Pale Botano' ( ): The signature move of the House of Ronové, the attack produces a magic flower burst with three different properties acting in tangent. It is unique to each user and suits their individual selves. **'Elemental Garden' ( ), also known as the Flowers of Natural Threefold Burn. A magic attack that can simultaneously summon three flowers that can project a spell of ice, fire and lightning respectively. Though the attack has the most potential in its usability, it is comparably weak compared to other incarnations. **'Plantation Gallows before Fall' ( ), also known as the Sixth Seal of Plague and Apocalypse. Taking in the power of the evil dragon Luggwye via Soujirou, Tsarena is able to strengthen her attack to the point that it becomes an environmental attack; first white roses grow from the ground and the temperature drops and the earth shakes as all water freezes and expands in sharp trajectories. Then the roses rise from the ground and become hundred foot trees that block out the sun as the sky fills with clouds and lightning strikes. After the storm passes, what remains is engulfed in flames and vines. Though it is very powerful, it takes a lot of stamina and energy to use, and leave the Tsarena vulnerable and Soujirou tired. Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a descendant of the House of Balam, Tsarena possesses a huge amount of physical strength and has high magic resistance, being nearly immune to all magic, as a standard of the Rook. Canine Tamer: As a descendant of the House of Naberius, Tsarena possesses immeadiate affinity towards canines of all species and breeds, including her familiar, Bassy. Flight: Being a Devil, Tsarena can fly using her wings. Memory Alteration: Tsarena has shown that she has skills in memory alteration, stating that it is one of the required spells needed to be allowed permission to live in the Human World. Soujirou Tatsuno (Queen, Mutation Piece) |Romaji = Tatsuno Sōjirō|Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human|Nicknames = Souji Sou-kun (by Tsarena) Sockburn Dragon (formerly, shared with Luggwye) Haugh Wood Dragon (shared with Luggwye) Woodland Dragon Conqueror (shared with Luggwye) Great Morgue Queen of Ronové Indestructible Juggernaut King|Hair Color = Green-Bronze (formally Black)|Eye Color = Gold (formally Amber) Red (Intimidate Mode)|Relatives = Sayuri Tatsuno (Mother) † Kokichi Tatsuno / "Trinculo" (Father) †|Affiliations = Godai Academy (Second-Year Student) Esotericism Club Tsarena Ronové's Peerage (Queen) Lirhiaira Abulhawl's Peerage (Formerly) Choronzon's Peerage (Formerly) Soujirou Tatsuno's Peerage (King)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Low → Middle → High-Class Devil Queen (Mutation) King (Independent)|Equipment = Equalise Equip Epitaph Wisp Core Numero Camo Bucar Balmung Caledfwlch Dyrnwyn (formally) Ketonet Passim}} Appearance He initially appeared slightly above average height, with jet-black hair and amber coloured eyes. He had no defining features, but his face would often go pale and sweaty easily when put into an embarrassing situation that made him uncomfortable. After receiving the Epitaph Wisp, and his subsequent forced Juggernaut Drive, the price of which was his blood, eyes, teeth and hair, his body underwent many changes to compensate holding it together to prevent the transformation from destroying his body before his mind; After exiting the state, it was revealed that his teeth were sharpened and his jawline slightly altered to fit the increased number. His hair became finer and more metallic with a dark greenish hue. His eyes became a more defined golden colour with pupils slit like a string of pearls, and his sclera becoming black. His finger and toe nails also turn slightly blueish with a much tougher structure. When walking in public, he uses magic to cover-up the change to most of his features, but leaves the colour of his hair and irises to minimize the amount of magic he uses. After sequential transformations that result in more draconification; Soujirou loses his organs and muscles to the process which although improves his physical appearance and abilities, the unnatural combination gives him great pain most of the time. After finally releasing Luggwye's spirit at the cost of his own body, Luggwye uses Soujirou's body as a template for his human form, allowing it to easily change between the normal human appearance and draconified one. Personality At the start of the series, Soujirou was naturally anti-social and lacked a lot of social ability with many of his peers. This caused him to debate things more within the confides of his own head rather than speak out loud in objection to most things. He is also notbaly very easily nervous or flustered whenever he is put on the spot, making him very easy prey for Tsarena's teasing, and quite intimidated by Takeshi and Masako's negative remarks. While he is all these things, he is not a natural coward; despite knowing what he is doing could potentially get him killed. But he has a sense of unnatural guilt that forces him to help out wherever he can if he believes that he will regret not doing anything later on. After obtaining more of Luggwye's soul, and due to the effects of the Sacred Gear Bleeding, he strats acting out more reckless, even willingly enducing Juggernaut Drive in order to overcome powerful enemies. Due to the influence of the Evil Dragon, he starts losing a lot of his morally good traits in favour of more necessarily evil ideas, like a more willingness to harm and even kill people. Even with Luggwye's influence, Soujirou is retains his loyalty and comapssion towards the people he cares about and is even willing to forgive people. He is also self sacrificing, giving up his physical body and almost destroying himself unleashing Luggwye from his Sacred Gears. History The only child of Kokichi and Sayuri Tatsuno, Soujirou had no other living relatives due to unfortunate circumstances that had befallen his family before he was born. At the age of three, his father went missing and was presumed dead after the search for him came to nothing. Soujirou described his early life as a struggle trying to fit in and make friends. Because of the changes in school and that most people had to go further away for other reasons that he could never make lasting contact with other people, so in the end he just stopped trying and became aloof. In his second year at Godai Academy, he had a chance encounter with Tsarena Ronové. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Soujirou has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. *'Enhanced Magic Ability:' As a Queen Piece, his overall demonic powers and magic is enhanced through the power of the Bishop aspect of his Queen piece. Enhanced Strength, Speed and Defense: As a Queen Piece, Soujirou possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of his Queen piece, but it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to an average rook. He also has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece, but it again is unknown how it compares to an average knight. Dragonification: Due to him giving up several pieces of himself in order to compensate his sanity and life to Juggernat Drive. As a result, he can now freely turn any part of his body into that of a Dragon, by concentrating his thoughts on the specified body part. *'Immense Physical Capabilities:' Due to Dragons being the most powerful creatures in existence that even gods feared, Soujirou likewise became physically stronger as a result. *'Power Excursion:' As a side effect, Soujirou began to emit a strong aura around him. To most people, it is quite toxic and makes them feel ill, but to his peerage it bolsters their strength due to their evil pieces being specifically his. *'Flame Blaze:' As a dragon, Soujirou gained the ability to breath fire, and even resistance to high tempretures even while not wearing his Scale Mail. Flight: As a devil, Soujirou has the ability to fly using his wings. Equipment Emerald Morgue Sacred Gears ( ), also known as the God Artifact of the Evil Dragon's Spirit, are Soujirou's Sacred Gears and main weapons which holds the spirit of the Emerald Dragon, the Haugh Wood Dragon, Luggwye, one of the Evil Dragons, originally slain by an noblemen. The Sacred Gears take the form of a golden, emerald and silver pieces of armour that covers parts of the user's body. *'Equalise Equip' ( ), also known as the Wooden Dragon's Gauntlets, is Soujirou's primary weapon and first sacred gear. The only equipment he was born with, Soujirou first activated it in battle with a stray devil as a human. It takes the form of an pair of shield-like golden gauntlets with emerald jewels around Soujirou's arms. It has the ability Equate, which absorbs enemy attacks and redirects an energy of the same force back at them. The drawback is that the process is automatic and drains stamina forcefully so it has the potentially to kill its host. *'Epitaph Wisp Core' ( ), also known as the Wooden Dragon's Pauldron, is the second of the Emerald Morgue Sacred Gears. Originally belonging to Ipsuvi, who transferred it to Soujirou after her death. It takes the form of an pair of silver Pauldrons around the User's shoulder, each with an emerald jewel. It has the ability to create an almost indefinite amount of will-o'-wisps, which each have the ability [Destroy], which causes destruction to incoming attack before they land a direct hit. The penalty is that the will-o'-wisps depend of the user's magic supply. *'Psycho Camouflage' ( ), also known as the Wooden Dragon's Girdle, is the third and final of the Emerald Morgue Sacred Gears. Originally belonging to Teraska Amaymon, who transferred it to Soujirou after her death. It takes form of an long girdle with an emerald hue, with the design of an Wyvern dragon on the back. It has the ability Camo, which cause turns Soujirou and his attacks to turn invisible. The drawback is the length of time he can be invisible is dependent of his stamina. **'Emerald Armament: Scale Mail' ( ), also known as the Emerald Armour of the Haugh Wood Dragon, is Soujirou's Balance Breaker, creating a dragon themed armour that surrounds his body in gold and silver coloured metal with emerald gems fashioned around various places. It has large dragon wings, but instead uses it like a folding shield over the arms, torso and legs. ***'Emerald Morgue Armament: Wyvern Plate' ( ), also known as the Ultimate Armour of the Emerald Morgue Dragon, is Soujirou's Abyss-side Balance Breaker, combining the abilities of Bucar, Balmung and the Ketonet Passim. The new armour more resembles a dragon knight wearing a colourless demon hide. The three items integrate into the armour, and the metal becomes more sleek and solid looking than before. The helmet becomes more pronounced, with a facemask peaking out from the jaws. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ), also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, is a form unique to the Dragon-type Sacred Gears. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Dragon spirits, granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. It is contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. It's finishing is Longinus Smasher (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā), a launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Due to the immense power given to its user, Soujirou used it continuously for a few minutes to turn the tides in many battles at the cost of giving up part of his body instead of his sanity while it still devoured his life. The first chant went: : I, who shall awaken. : I am the Emerald Dragon who lies deep away from God's light. : I envy the "Infinite", and poison the "Dream". : I shall return as the Evil Emerald Dragon ruling the Haugh Woods, : and drag you from the peaks into a pitch-black inferno! The second chant went: : I, who shall awaken. : I am the Emerald Morgue Dragon who lost all to the principles of God. : I denounce the "Dream", and bastardize the "Infinite". : I shall become the Emerald Dragon who burns this world with Destruction, : and I will reap all souls and send them to an jet-black inferno! *'Heliosphere Maximal Drive' ( ): also known as the Imperial Dragon Armour of the Sun. A combined psuedo-Balance Breaker of Zenjirou's Equip, Wisp Core and Camouflage, and Kumi's Wings and Critical. The process was formed after Soujirou carried Kumi on his back using Assimilation to hold her while he climbed. When both activated balance breaker, the two formed a unique dragon themed armour that combined both their powers into silver-gold-emerald coloured metal. The armour appears similar to Soujirou's normal scale mail, but leaner, and the gauntlets are themed after the Critical and the wings from Wings. In this form, Soujirou has full control of movements and fighting, and can use Equate, Double-up, and Camo, whereas Kumi latched to the back in a secure pod, able to use Subtract, the Wisps and Destroy. She also has full control when in flight. : Souji: "I, the Evil Dragon of the Haugh Woods that God denied." : Kumi: "And I, the Twin Rainbow Dragon Loas of the Heaven and the Earth." : Souji: "With emerald coloured power, nothing shall penetrate our defenses." : Kumi: "And with an array of multiple shades, enemies grow weak and allies grow strong." : Both: "When our gears synchronise, the only thing left to conquer is the Sun itself!" : Both: "With the power to dominate land and sky, nothing will stand against our might!" *'Armageddon Synchronised Overdrive' ( ), also known as the Dragon of Supremacy's Ultimate Awakening, is the forbidden move unique to both the Emerald Mordgue and Great Armament Sacred Gears. The chant allows Luggwye to reform into a natural body and destroys the sacred gears and all items his soul was trapped within. The price for this process is Soujirou and all the souls of the previous wielders. : I, who has yet to feel the grip of death. : I am the host to soul of the Evil Dragon who fought against God. : I burnt away the "Infinite", and surrendered the "Dream". : I shall unleash the Emerald Dragon who ruled over the Haugh Woods, : and in exchange for my soul, may my enemies die before my eyes! Bucar (ブーカー, Būkā): A shield emblazoned with the image of a golden dragon, belonging originally to El Cid. The sheild was in possession of Serafina until Soujirou used armour assimilate to forcefully acquire the relic. A part of Luggwye soul was originally placed within the metal. The shield allows the ability Intimidate, which creates a mental panic against enemies too weak to withstand it. Ketonet Passim (ケトネット・パッシム, Ketonetto Passhimu): Also known as the Coat of Many Colours (多色の体岬, Tashoku no Ifuku), is a mystical coat in the Christian mythos shined in many colours. It was originally created by King Jacob/Israel for his son Joseph. It later came in possession of Soujirou, who wore it like a cape. Due to the excessive use it has been through in millennials, the abilities of it is drained from the relic. However, it still an use the ability Revitalize, which heals wounds recently created at the cost of draining the users stamina. * Red Shade (赤の色): * Orange Shade (橙の色): * Yellow Shade (黄の色): The coat shines in an yellow glow, which can use the ability Revitalize, which heals wounds recently created at the cost of draining the users stamina. * Green Shade (緑の色): * Blue Shade (青の色): * Navy Shade (海軍の色): * Indigo Shade (紫の色): Caledfwlch (カレドヴールフ, Karedovūrufu): Also known as the Prototype Holy Sword (原型聖剣, Genkei Seiken), is the Holy Sword that the noblemen John Conyers used to slay Luggwye, resulting the ancient sword almost breaking. A part of Luggwye's soul was later placed within the metal. The lance was remade and became an arsenal in Simeon's, and later Soujirou's weaponry. It possesses the ability Seeker, which allows it to sense the magical energy and senjutsu of creatures, allowing it to bypass invisibility, camouflage and illusions. Since the ancient sword is one-step away from shattering, Soujirou rarely uses it, relying on it as an last resort. Balmung (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology used by the Hero Sigurd to slay the Dragon King Fafnir. It later came in possession of Soujirou. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds and possesses dragon-slaying abilities. Upon channeling magical power into the blade, it lets out a strong twilight aura, and when swung sends out a destructive blast of power. It possesses the ability Intangible, which allows it to phase through solid objects and re-emerge solid after a few seconds, allowing it to bypass defenses. Dyrnwyn (ディルンウィン, Dirun'uin): Also known as the Holy Sword of White Flames (白炎の聖剣, Shiroen no Seiken). A holy sword, originally wielded by Rhydderch Hael. The sword is unique in that not only does it select its wielder, but its flames would burn anyone who dared touch it who was not worthy, or tried to use it for ill gain. When Soujirou first held it, his desire was deamed worthy and allowed the sword to be held by him. Since the sword it potentially dangerous if the wielder doesn't use it for noble causes but for ill-begotten ones, Soujirou rarely used it unless he believed it was the right time. Luggwye (Queen, Mutation Piece) Appearance Luggwye has the appearance of a large dark emerald Wyvern Dragon with red eyes and black spikes and claws. After finally releasing Luggwye's spirit at the cost of his own body, Luggwye uses Soujirou's body as a template for his human form, allowing it to easily change between the normal human appearance and dragonified one, as well as Soujirou's and Luggwye's minds. Personality According to flashbacks, Luggwye used to have a lot of pride and actually was very slothful in his youth. Though was able to expel anger when his "mother" was under threat. After regaining a lot more of his soul, Luggwye begins to think and act with more rationality, but still has tendencies to slip back into a destructive trance. He is able to speak in a more formal matter and actually engage in conversations. During the last months he spent with Soujirou as a disembodied spirit, he expressed concern for his host for his reckless actions he was willing to commit in order to free the both of them from their respective pains. He was loyal enough to Soujirou to allow him to inhabit their new body, and even to allow Tsarena to reincarnate the two of them into devils again. Like most Dragons, Luggwye likes bananas, specially banana-splits and custard with banana slices. History The only child of the Lindhöj Dragon, Lindorm and an unnamed human. After Lindorm and his mother were sent to away to Lundø Island, he was left in the Haugh Wood, located near the village Mordiford, found as an adolescent by the young girl Maud Vortigern and nurtured by her. Over the months, he grew into an large Wyvern with an emerald hide and developing thick, powerful wings. As the Dragon continued to mature, so did it's appetite. Luggwye soon began to invade the local farms and villages, eating the livestock and anyone who got in it's way, with the exception of his mother Maud. One day, the Dragon ventured far and invaded Sockburn, Durham for food, earning him the moniker, the Sockburn Dragon. Unable to quell his hunger and exhausted from the constant attacks, the Village decided to beg the noblemens for help, it was then the noblement John Convery arrived and swore to slay him, using the Prototype Holy Sword Caledfwlch.TBA. The amount of holy and dragon-slaying magics applied to the blade made his hide unable to withstand it, resulting in his death at the hands of Luggwye, yet the nigh-shattering of the ancient sword. His spirit was split into five pieces after his death; three of which were sealed into the Sacred Gears, the Equalise Equip, the Epitaph Wisp Core and the Psycho Camouflage, which became known as the Emerald Morgue. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength and Durability: As a member of the Dragon race, Luggwye possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Emerald Morgue, his power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings. As an Evil Dragon, his power shows no restraint and he can tap further into his power than usual dragons can. * Impenetrable Armoured Hide: Power Nullification and Reciprication: Luggwye is known for his ability to nullify an incoming attack, or even counter a landed one back at the striking enemy. Camouflage: Luggwye is known for his emerald hue hide that doubled as an almost unfindable camouflage, as not even Senjutsu users can find him. Will-o'-Wisps: Intimidation: Another of Luggwye's abilities. It allows him to emit a psychological ailment that forces weaker enemies to become paralyzed or to lower the mental factor of stronger ones Vitality Factor: Giving up some of his energy, Luggwye can rapidly regenerate any open wounds quicker than it can naturally heal. Demonic Power: Luggwye has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. As an Ultimate-class Devil, he presumably has high reserves. Shapeshifting: He has the ability to shape-shift from his dragon form to human form. Telepathy: While trapped within his sacred gears, Luggwye showed the ability to communicate to people, like Soujirou, even without having a physical voice present. * Mind Bleeding: Due to his nature as an Evil Dragon, the telepathy caused both his mind and his hosts to start bleeding into together, causing the host to go slightly mad or develop more inhuman thoughts. Trivia Tsarena * Tsarena's name is derived from the Pokemon Tsareena/Amajo from the 7th-Generation of Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon. Soujirou * He was named after Soujirou Seta from the manga Rurouni Kenshin. * His given name, "Soujirou" (宗次郎) is derived from "sou" (宗) meaning "sect", "ji" (次) meaning "next", and "rō" (郎) meaning "son". * His surname, "Tatsuno" (龍野) is derived from "ryuu/tatsu" (龍) meaning "dragon" and "no" (野) meaning "field". Luggwye * Luggwye name is a combination of Rivers Lugg and Wye, two rivers that the Dragon of Mordiford sat between and drank from. ** His name as the Haugh Wood Dragon is derived from the Haugh Woods, the forest which the dragon was raised and rested in. * Luggwye is based on both the Dragon of Mordiford, a dragon that rested in the Haugh Woods located near the village of Mordiford, and the Sockburn Worm, a wyvern that terrorized the village of Sockburn, Durham. Category:DxD: Haiku Category:Peerages